trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Orla
Created by: Dennnis Washburn and Jay P Hailey Appearance: ST-OM, several stories, The Starbase 600 game Number of Members: Orla has many colonies, Orla has a population of 6 billion people. Nature of Members: Orla are typical humanoid mammals They have the usual body arrangement. Hair grows on the top of the head and in the groin. Males do not have facial hair. Skin color can vary from nearly black to a light moca. They have five digits per limb with a single opposing thumb. Orla walk plantigrade. Females exhibit the usual biped mammal primary and secondary sexual characteristics. Males have their genitals in a fold of the groin and protected internally unless they are required. Orla gestation is 9.5 standard months. they are generally born one at a time, multiples are possible. Sexual maturity is in 16 years. However education can continue to as long as 30 years of age. Most Orla join general society after the age of 24. Orla live to 120 Standard years of age on average. Organization: Orla organization is on the Super Tribe model. As Orla, like Humans, developed from small family bands of nomadic hunter gatherers. Family bonds are strong. These later extended into tribe, national and later world bonds. An Orla Super Tribe is not necessarily bound by family. Super Tribes can form from family, professional, or even hobby bonds. A given individual may be the member of several super tribes at once. Government: As little as possible. A club of Orlaness that maintains the stuff and sweeps the floor. Culture: Orla do not suffer modesty or sexual control issues being an ethically advanced culture, however they do wear clothing for protection, personal expression, and to indicate status (uniforms, indicating ones current function). Being a thin skinned species they prefer to clothe themselves under most circumstances. Jewelry is also worn for adornment or to indicate membership in a subgroups, bees for the Haileyites and circles for Globeists for example. Orla follow a pairing model for family, male, female, and young. A deep emotional attachment is recommended between the members of the pair bond. Marriage is not considered until the pair is certain of this attachment. The pre-marriage period can last from 2 to 5 years. Less than two years is considered rushing it and the pair will be counseled to wait. Game Role: World Role: Highly Ethical Humanoids. Relative Influence: Major: One of the founding races of the Kurr Association. Public or Secret?: Public. Publicly Stated Goal: Live ethical and productive lives. Relative Wealth: A multiple system political unit. Race Advantages: A highly advanced ethical set that is near universal in racial practice. Orla are mentally flexible and adaptable. Race disadvantages: The Orla developed an strong ethical base of non aggression in the attempt to break free of the Hamon globe. Also tp not chew their ankles off as the Globe became rat hell. Orla are bound by these ethics and will hew to them even if pushed. Relations: Area of Operation: Kurr Association and parts around that. Headquarters Location: Orla Public Face: Ethical humanoids looking for friends. Notable Members: History of the Race: In their early warp drive history the Orla were one of five races known, four of which, them included were truing to get ahead by doing everyone else dirt. Their squabbling was so much so that a nearby YAGLA, the Hamon bottled them up in a 50 light year globe to get some neurotic peace and quiet. After a blood soaked short and violent period of recrimination with the other warp drive people, the Kloosh, Kamla, and !kur!tar, they together realized it was a zero sum game, continue and there would be zero of them. The lot went to the deeply philosophical Banduch, who were in there with them, They sought advice on how to cope. The Banduch having probed the situation offered only that if the lot learned to be ethical and non violent the Hamon might relent. They knew of nothing else. In a move that didn't exactly please the Banduch they made them King. The Banduch not suffering from the vices that were destroying the rest were trusted to lead the others to a more ethical state of being. The Banduch did this as quickly as they could the better to not be in change. This remained the general state other than the Banduch holding a graduation had gladly handing back the reins of government to the Orla. until the USS Harrier cruised within communication range of the globe. Subspace was not blocked. They explained their circumstances. There was little that the Harrier and her hearty crew could do. Until they could. Captain Hailey founds himself speaking with the Hamon, and he pointed out the Kurr were on the verge of choking to death, please be merciful. Surprisingly the Hamon did. With the globe down the Oral and other Kurr races ethically spread out being friendly and ethical to everyone they could. Category:Races Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Kurr Space